HTTYD: El principie de la Oscuridad
by Satoshi Auditore
Summary: Hipo nunca derivó a un Furia Nocturna, fue otro dragón, pero Patán fue quien lo domino. Su madre regreso a Berk pero es igual a su Padre, se escapara y se volverá algo más que un simple jinete. Vampiros, Chicas, enemigos raros, dragones.- -ligero crossover con Dragon Age, Drácula: La Historia Jamás Contada y algo más adelante-


Soy un idiota o el idiota más grande de todos... No derribe a un Furia Nocturna pero si a un Pesadilla Monstruosa, le hice caso a Bocón y nunca lo busque, fui el hazme reír en el entrenamiento... Patán y Astrid sobresalieron, él lo encontró y lo "entreno" al que era imposible. Patán pensar era demasiado como que yo podría ser un auténtico vikingo le demostró a Berk que podían usar fuego con fuego, el tomo el lugar de heredero, Mildew le dio la bendición de los dioses pero Goti le negó la suya, después de meses de planeación fueron al nido pero lo encontraron vacío, solo restos de Dragones, Bersekers y Marginados.

Se consideró una victoria, esa noche hubo demasiado comida y bebida, el pueblo reía y gritaba de júbilo al deshacerse del mayor enemigo de un vikingo.

Sabes muchos dirían que estoy celoso... tienen razón, yo debía encontrarlo porque me acobarde!. Mi padre es feliz, el pueblo es feliz, Patán es más arrogante que antes... Me voy no pertenezco aquí, me iré en una semana.

* * *

POV Bocón.

Odio esto si bien me gusta que ya no tengamos que pelear con dragones. El tener que aguantar a una persona como Patán y su padre es el colmo. Pasaron 3 semanas después de nuestro festín de "victoria" nuestra única preocupación era tener la comida suficiente para el invierno, el mercader Johann nos habló de una misteriosa mujer que también montaba dragones nos sonó demasiado loco, en Berk nacieron los Montadores de Dragones como los llama Patán. 5 días después un extraño dragón llego a la plaza del pueblo, nos preparábamos por si era algún enemigo, Estoico también se encontraba listo para pelear pero nuestra sorpresa fue tal que supimos que era Valka a quien creíamos muerta hace años.

-Vaya Estoico se ve que has cambiado un poco -dijo Valka bajando de su dragón, mientras otro dragón baja con un joven con cabello negro hacia atrás llegando a su cuello, sus ojos son cafés, una marca en la barbilla que se formaba de 5 líneas gruesas, tenía la complexión de un auténtico vikingo, un tocado de piel, 2 espadas en su cintura.

Maestra, así que de que la trajo Brinca - Nubes? -pregunto el chico mirando para todos lados con aire de duda.-

Así es Eret, el pueblo de dónde vengo -respondió monótonamente sin ninguna emoción-

Supongo que Brinca - Nubes la llevo a un lugar mejor que aquí, no Rompe cráneos?- Bufo junto a su dragón mostrando una actitud arrogante pero a la vez encantadora.

Eret Basta, venimos a otras cosas no a crear peleas. -usando una voz que detonaba su autoridad.- Como sea Estoico quien es el heredero?

Yo -Salió Patán de entre la multitud con demasiada arrogancia- yo soy el heredero de Berk y el líder de los Monta dragones - eso ultimo saco una enorme carcajada a Eret que enfureció a Patán-.

Había escuchado nombres ridículos pero este se lleva el 1er premio -riendo escandalosamente hasta que decidió calmarse... después de 5 minutos-

Y que paso con Hiccup? -pregunto Valka sin emoción alguna.-

El sigue vivo a duras penas, Patán recibió el honor por usar a los dragones.- Estoico la decir esto se le notaba cierto aire de orgullo, uno que su hijo no supo darle.

Bueno no se esperaba mucho de el ni de mí, vamos al Gran Salón necesito decirte algo. -respondió Valka indicando la estructura, en ese momento cualquiera podría pensar que aquella mujer despreciaba a su hijo como su esposo, Eret sabía que era mentira el conocía a su maestra. Sabía que le dolía hablar de esa forma sobre su hijo-

Vaya... nunca pensé que Valka hablara de esa forma sobre su hijo, algo no cuadra aquí pero agradezco a los dioses de que le muchacho no este aquí escuchando esto.

* * *

POV Hiccup.

La odio, la odio, la odio... Ahora mi propia madre me detesta como mi padre... agradezco por 1ra vez a Odín de que nadie me viera llegar e irme. Ya nos mas hoy me iré y si muero mejor para mí, tomo todos los planos de mis inventos de la fragua, la ropa, diarios, libros, comida. Lo único que dejo es mi diario.

Si alguien lo encuentra tal vez haga chiste de mí por ser cobarde, no me importa. Logre llegar al puerto y tomar un pequeño Drakkar había buen viento y marea, y en menos de lo que me esperaba ya estaba lejos de Berk solo espero que Odín aunque sea por pena me salve esta vez.

* * *

Gran Salón.

Estoico estaba reunido con ambos ancianos del pueblo, los padres de Astrid, Patapez, Patán y los gemelos Thorson y su fiel amigo y consejero Bocón. Valka estaba junto a su alumno bebiendo un poco de agua miel.

Valka bebía como un hombre, tomándose el tarro de lleno para que al terminarlo suspiran un poco - Ya extrañaba esto, pero a lo que vine como saben no son los únicos en Montar Dragones, ni yo tampoco. Si bien aprendimos he escuchado que cerca del antiguo templo de Loki, hay una puerta que lleva un lugar donde se esconden secretos.

Qué clase de secretos? - pregunto Mildew un tanto curioso ocultando la avaricia que tenía al tener los secretos de Loki en sus manos y quitarle el puesto de Matriarca Hechicera a Goti.-

Se cree que Loki envió a los dragones con el propósito de que sus adoradores los entrenaran para acabar con nosotros, la creación de Odín y con el elegido de Thor... Si no es antes corrompido por él. -Esto último Eret lo dijo con un tono de preocupación y una mirada seria.

Que tiene que ver esto con nosotros? -Astrid y la paciencia no se llevaban para anda bien, si tenía que aguantar el ego de Patán y la inutilidad de Hiccup a estas conversaciones de dioses preferiría lo 1ro-

Recuerdas a Drago Manodura, Estoico? - Esa pregunta hizo estremecerse al líder de Berk, recordar cuando llego con su proposición, el ataque.-

Quien es ese? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos, golpeando sus cascos para después golpearse-

Un hombre que nos propuso acabar con los dragones a cambio de darle todo el pueblo, nos reímos de él y en cuanto salió... Dragones con armaduras quemando todo a su paso. Yo... Yo fui el único que salió con vida. -Nadie daba crédito a lo que oyeron, Estoico hablaba de él con miedo pero no uno pasajero como a la oscuridad o algún animal si un auténtico terror como si hubiera visto la muerte delante de él.

Así es, él tiene un ejército de Dragones y está acabando con varios clanes. -Menciono Eret apretando su puño- quienes quieren vivir se tienen que doblegar ante él, si te niegas los destruye a todos sin excepción.

Entonces déjenme ver si entendí, Drago Manodura tiene un ejército de Dragones y está empeñado a control todo el meridiano? - Mostrando cierta inquietud y miedo el chico gordo de nombre Patapez esperanzado de que su teoría fuera mentira-

Lo has dicho tan claro como el agua, las únicas tribus que quedan son los Bersekers, Marginados, Greyjoy y Bog-Burglars se deben formar alianzas. Una guerra se avecina y debemos estar preparados- Una vez más Valka mostraba autoridad-

Todo el pueblo estaba impresionado no solo con la actitud de Valka si no con la formación de alianzas. El problema radicaba más en los marginados vikingos dispuestos a todo con el fin de hacerse con el poder, los bersekers serían un poco más difíciles al dejarse llevar por su sed de sangre y batallas, Bog-Burglars no serían fáciles un clan completo de mujeres tan bellas como las valkirias pero tan feroces como los lobos, los Greyjoy nunca se habían intentado una alianza con ellos muy aguerridos y sobre todo dispuestos a pelear por sus creencias.

* * *

Mientras en alguna parte del océano.

Hiccup observa el cielo estrellado mientras la suave marea lo llevaba hacia algún confín del Meridiano, ya no pensaba en Berk, sus padres, su primo y... Astrid la única chica que el llego a amar aunque nunca se lo pregunto porque solo a ella. Él no era lo esperado porque pensó que podría tener lo mejor de Berk aunque si pensaba un poco el nombre de ella significaba: Inusual belleza y fuerza algo que si concordaba perfecto con la chica pero él?...

Nunca encontró un significado pero según Berk era débil e inútil aunque pensándolo bien eso solo era una mala broma, esperaba, como ahora tendría una nueva vida decidió cambiar su nombre. Su momento de paz no duro mucho una tormenta estaba en su dirección esto resultaría en un enorme problema, con su poca formación en navegación mantenía al barco lo más lejos de la tormenta pero no fue suficiente para allegarse de ella, el mar golpea con fuerza el Drakker como si lo fuera destruir. Hiccup no hizo nada se dejó llevar no estaba bromeando si moría ahora no importaría mucho...

* * *

Cerca de la costa de alguna isla...

El paisaje daba de una ligera nevada a pesar de empezar la primavera, parecía como un cuento de hadas, la suave nieve caía con elegancia sobre la firme tierra envolviendo la triste y café en una agradable sendero blanco, los arboles estaban adornos de mantos en cada una de sus ramas mientras caían pequeñas gotas d agua, los ríos estaban completamente congelados pero aun así se podían admirar los peces nadar con suma tranquilidad. Cerca de la costa la nieve fue arrastrada mostrando la tierra, pedazos de un navío estaban por doquier, una pequeña maleta se encontraba sana y salva y parecía que poseía algo de valor por el hecho de que nuestro protagonista la abrazara con fuerza mientras él estaba inconsciente y la nieve con cubría como si fuera una fina manta para dormir.

No muy llegas, un lobo plateado de ojos verdes caminaba sin rumbo cunado topo con el chico, lo movía para ver si estaba muerto o durmiendo al tener alguna respuesta aulló generando un eco que salió incluso de la misma isla, un extraño hombre con gabardina negra y peinado hacia atrás llego.

¿?: Que pasa muchacho -preguntaba a aquel lobo para mirar al chico- parece ser un nórdico pero es más delgado que el resto -retirando la nieve de su rostro para observarlo mejor- vaya quien diría que la profecías suelen cumplirse pero a la inversa -toma la maleta del chico y también lo cargo- vamos debemos ver si despierta.

* * *

Oscuridad... eso veía, no había nadie más que el mismo, que podía hacer, acaso estaba ya muerto, era un juego de los dioses. Camino por horas y horas pero la oscuridad jamás termino, estaba por rendirse pero una extraña luz apareció frente a él, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y al tocarla aparecieron 2 ojos verdes ante el, 2 ojos completamente rojos también se unieron y unos negros como la noche igual... Eran dragones, Hiccup trajo duro pensando que estaba más bien en una cueva de dragones.

Tu... -una voz grave hizo eco cosa que alerto al chico buscándola- eres aquel que puede dar vida o quitarla, controlar la oscuridad como la luz... El que dará vida a los 2 dragones oscuros. Busca tus colmillos y levántate. Tu destino es la grandeza, humano con fuerza de dios, corazón de dragón y voz de alpha. - los ojos desparecieron para formar un vórtice azul cegándolo.

* * *

Ahhh - despertó respirando sin control, sudando, recordando los ojos como las voces- _"Fuerza de dios, corazón de Dragón y Voz de Aplha? qué significa eso"_

¿?: Veo que despertaste -entro el mismo hombre con gabardina junto a su lobo sentándose en una silla- pensé que ya habías muerto.

Quién eres? -pregunto desconcertado mientras se tocaba la cabeza- donde estoy y como llegue aquí?

¿?: Mi nombres es Vlad Tepes, te encontré en la costa desmayado, por lo que veo eres nórdico. Pero antes de seguir quiero saber quién eres.

Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, hijo de Estoico el Vasto y Valka, ex - heredero de Berk, burla del pueblo. -comento el chico monótonamente-

¿Ex- Heredero?, supongo que no fuiste lo esperado y si no fuera mucho me gustaría saber lo de tu último título -menciono Vlad sintiendo cierta curiosidad por lo dicho-

Hiccup le relato toda su vida, si bien Vlad no estaba impresionado por cómo fue tratado, lo que realmente le impresiono fue que alguien si tuviera esperanzas en él y su increíble inteligencia para crear cosas como sus catapultas.

Bien, debo decir que hay cosas que realmente me sorprenden y otras no, solo una duda. Con lo que hizo tu primo crees que los dragones son peligrosos -usando una pregunta que dejó a Hiccup sin palabras, Vlad quería evaluarlo.

Con el cómo jinete si, más bien un vikingo con un dragón es desastres seguro pero verlos de esa forma despertó en mí una curiosidad, quiero saber cómo son realmente más allá de seres mitológicos o armas destructivas -mirando a través de una ventana empañada-

Vlad estaba impresionado cuando encontraba viajeros todos decían lo mismo: son criaturas que deben morir para la paz del hombre. Pero este chico no pensaba en eso le recordó sus años de juventud cuando la curiosidad te gana más que otra cosa.

Ahora todo queda claro -levantándose del asiento- eres alguien digno del título.

Que título? -pregunto Hiccup con duda ante lo dicho-

Uno que ganaras si eres fuerte -abriendo la puerta- sígueme.

Hiccup los siguió hasta la puerta para observar que estaba en un enorme castillo, para observar una pequeña villa, un extraño pueblo con apariencia de que solo los dioses podrían pisar ese suelo, un enrome bosque, un academia con apariencia de coliseo romano, además de tener una ciudad al estilo romano, mientras dragones volaban con total libertad con personas sobre sus lomos.

* * *

(La villa tomen de referencia a Risco Rojo y la otra a Val Royeaux de Dragon Age Inquisition).

* * *

Bienvenido a Draconia hogar de los primeros jinetes de dragón y de los hijos y seguidores de Loki... Upír (Vampiros). -mostrando con orgullo la ciudad además de resaltar lo último sin temor alguno.

Que es un Upir? -después de haberse quedado maravillado y embobado con la ciudad, Hiccup se recuperó de su asombro-

Seres de oscuridad que bebemos sangre humana para despertar nuestros instintos aquellos que preferimos seguir a quien nos ha dado as de lo que Odín quita, convirtiéndonos en seres inmortales con la capacidad de enfrentar mil hombres.

Hiccup estaba una vez más callado pero esta vez de horror ante lo que dijo Vlad.

Pero no se te obligara a volverte uno también aquí hay gente normal -despegando un poco la duda y el miedo del chico- ven te mostrare el lugar y tu decidirás si quedarte o no-

Un nuevo uno, revelaciones, cosas de dioses, dragones, seres inmortales de oscuridad demasiado para la mente de Hiccup. Pero se volverá su nuevo hogar o buscara otro?.

* * *

Espero que les guste esta historia, si leen mi perfil sabrán que este fic no es Hiccstrid, sera de Heather, Camicazi y 2 posibles OC

No se mucho de la mitología nórdica así que la mezclare un poco si alguien sabe mas sobre ello agradecería su ayuda y una cosa mas segun la wiki Heather es novia de Patapez me encantaría saber si eso es cierto

* * *

Si también notan que Valka es mala madre al igual que es mal padre estoico es porque desde mi punto de vista el ser jefe de una tribu no es pretexto para olvidar a tu hijo y tratarlo como si no fuera importante y Valka porque prácticamente lo olvido, si realmente quieres a tu hijo serias capaz de arriesgarte por el. Y no me gusta que Astrid sea su pareja porque 1ro lo detesto y luego lo amo osea fue prácticamente por pura conveniencia al ver que al fin resalto en su pueblo.


End file.
